Of Creepers and WWE
by Rose Starre
Summary: A little Minecraft meets WWE type thing I decided to write. This story contains random chunk errors, mines, diamonds, lava, dragons, etc... Featuring all your favorite Superstars! And let me tell you; Creepers gonna creep!
1. What Happens When WWE Gets Bored

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own anything. Each belongs to their respective owners.**

**P.S. Stuff in parentheses are not said. They are just there for your convenience.**

Best_In_The_World_1 has joined the game. Heyman_Guy has joined the game.

Best_In_The_World_1: I am so bored. What do you want to do?

Heyman_Guy: I don't know. Why don't we build a house and then trash it?

Best_In_The_World_1: We do that all the time. You know what? Forget this, I'm leaving.

Best_In_The_World_1 has left the game.

Heyman_Guy: *Sigh*

Heyman_Guy has left the game.

XXXX(Later)XXXX

Rest_In_Peace has joined the game. Devils_Favorite_Demon has joined the game. Not_A_Goat has joined the game

Devils_Favorite_Demon: Hey guys, what should we do?

Rest_In_Peace: We should find a village and kill all the villagers so we could take over the village.

Not_A_Goat: You always say that. We should do something different.

Devils_Favorite_Demon: Agreed. (Silence for a few minutes)

Devils_Favorite_Demon: Well? Any ideas?

Not_A_Goat: Hang on, guys. I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back.

Not_A_Goat is now AFK.

Rest_In_Peace: *Raises eyebrows at Devils_Favorite_Demon* Shall we?

Devils_Favorite_Demon: *Grins evilly* We shall. (Spawns large herd of sheep)

Not_A_Goat is no longer AFK.

Not_A_Goat: What the…? Where'd all these sheep come from?

Devils_Favorite_Demon: Well, you are Not_A_Goat. So you must be A_Sheep.

Not_A_Goat: *Laughs Sarcastically* Ha-ha. Very funny, Kane.

Rest_In_Peace: That was hilarious. XD

Not_A_Goat: We need to get rid of these sheep now. They're making me lag.

Rest_In_Peace: Okay, A_Sheep. We'll help you get rid of your brethren.

Devils_Favorite_Demon: -_- Wow, 'Taker. Just wow.

Rest_In_Peace: What?

Devils_Favorite_Demon: That has to be the lamest thing you have ever said.

Rest_In_Peace: *Pouting*

Not_A_Goat: Really, 'Taker? You're pouting because of that?

Rest_In_Peace has left the game.

Not_A_Goat: Was it something I said?

Devils_Favorite_Demon: *Rolls eyes* Probably. Here, have a diamond sword to take care of those sheep.

Not_A_Goat: Thanks. (Kills sheep)

Not_A_Goat: Well, those sheep are taken care of.

Rest_In_Peace has joined the game.

Devils_Favorite_Demon: Ah, decided to rejoin us, 'Taker? ('Taker teleports away.)

Not_A_Goat: Where'd he go?

Devils_Favorite_Demon: *Shrugs* I don't know. He's probably ignoring us.

Not_A_Goat: Too bad for him. (Strange figure appears on the horizon.)

Not_A_Goat: Hey what's that over there?

Devils_Favorite_Demon: A villager, probably.

Not_A_Goat: That doesn't look like a villager to me…

Devils_Favorite_Demon: Let's go check it out. Maybe it's a new player.

Not_A_Goat: It would have said if a new player joined. (Devils_Favorite_Demon walks away.) Hey! Wait up!

Not_A_Goat: (Panics) OMG! It's Herobrine!

Not_A_Goat has left the game. Devils_Favorite_Demon has left the game.

Rest_In_Peace: :-)

Rest_In_Peace has left the game.

XXXX(Even later)XXXX

Time_To_Play_The_Game has joined the game. Mr_WrestleMania has joined the game.

Time_To_Play_The_Game: I just noticed that it says I joined myself. ;-)

Mr_WrestleMania: Well then, I just joined you. XD

Time_To_Play_The_Game: Don't you mean DX? ;-)

Mr_WrestleMania: -_- You always tell me that. It's not funny anymore.

Mr_WrestleMania: Besides, that means you are in distress or something. (Many creepers suddenly spawn) Which I am now, because there are suddenly creepers everywhere. DX

Time_To_Play_The_Game: Well, you know what they say: Creepers gonna creep. As in, creepers are gonna creep up on you. You of all people should know that.

Mr_WrestleMania: Don't remind me. (Notices green and black egg in Triple H's hand) Wait, is that a creeper spawner in your hand?

Time_To_Play_The_Game: *Looks innocent* No.

Mr_WrestleMania: Dude, if I weren't surrounded by creepers…

Time_To_Play_The_Game: What?

Mr_WrestleMania: I would troll you when you go AFK.

Time_To_Play_The_Game: O RLY?

Mr_WrestleMania: RLY!

Time_To_Play_The_Game: I'd like to see you try.

Time_To_Play_The_Game is now AFK.

Mr_WrestleMania: Time to set to work. :-) (Sets trap with bedrock and Herobrine head, then buries self)

Time_To_Play_The_Game is no longer AFK.

Time_To_Play_The_Game: Really, Shawn? The old bedrock and Herobrine head troll? That has to be the oldest trick in the book. (Breaks out because he is in Creative.)

Time_To_Play_The_Game: Shawn? I'm out now. You did know I was in creative mode, right?

Now playing music 11. (Shawn unburies self, wearing Herobrine head. He emerges slowly from the hole.)

Time_To_Play_The_Game: Herobrine? Don't hurt me, man. ("Herobrine" places sign on the still-standing bedrock structure.)

Time_To_Play_The_Game: (Reading the sign) "Your friend is dead, you're next."? *Gulp* ("Herobrine" equips fully-enchanted diamond sword.)

Time_To_Play_The_Game: (Forgets he is in creative) AHHH!

Time_To_Play_The_Game has left the game.

Mr_WrestleMania: (Removes Herobrine head) And now he has left himself. I think I shall leave him also.

Mr_WrestleMania has left the game.

_Here I shall stop until the next chapter. See you! And watch out: Creepers gonna creep! (Sorry, that's my favorite Minecraft saying.)_

_Mr_WrestleMania: It's true! Never trust a creeper!_

_Time_To_Play_The_Game: Shut up, Shawn! You're taking up the reader's time!_

_Mr_WrestleMania: Oh. Sorry, reader._


	2. Cake and Diamonds: Part 1

Chapter 2: Cakes and Diamonds: Part 1

**I still own nothing.**

RKO_Viper has joined the game. Time_To_Play_The_Game has joined the game. Nature_Boy_2 has joined the game. Batista_The_Animal has joined the game.

RKO_Viper: You guys bored too?

Batista_The_Animal: Yeah.

Nature_Boy_2: I was just wondering what you three were up to.

Time_To_Play_The_Game: Hey, I just realized that we are kind of having an Evolution reunion!

Batista_The_Animal: What? (Looks at other players) Oh, yeah. I guess you're right.

RKO_Viper: We should have a party.

Nature_Boy_2: Yeah! Party! Woo! Woo! Woo! (Begins jumping around like crazy)

Time_To_Play_The_Game: Whoa, calm down, Ric. It's just a game.

Nature_Boy_2: You're just a game.

Time_To_Play_The_Game: No, I'm THE Game. There's a difference. *Pouts*

Batista_The_Animal: Who wants cake? (Begins placing random cakes everywhere)

Time_To_Play_The_Game: *Stops pouting* OOH CAKE! (Jumps around like wild)

RKO_Viper: Batista! Stop it, you're griefing!

Nature_Boy_2: Woo! (Begins jumping again)

RKO_Viper: …

Batista_The_Animal: YAY CAKE! (Stops placing cakes and begins jumping around like Triple H and Ric Flair)

RKO_ Viper: No one's listening to me… :'(

RKO_Viper has left the game.

Time_To_Play_The_Game: (Stops jumping) Aw, Randy left.

Nature_Boy_2: Too bad for him. He's missing out on cake.

Batista_The_Animal: He was the one to suggest the party… *Looks depressed*

Mr_WrestleMania has joined the game.

Time_To_Play_The_Game: Well, it's time for me to run for my life. Bye! (Begins running away from Shawn)

Mr_WrestleMania: HUNTER! (Chases after Triple H)

Batista_The_Animal: Yikes. I wouldn't want to be Triple H right now.

Nature_Boy_2: Me neither.

Nature_Boy_2 has left the game. Batista_The_Animal has left the game.

Mr_WrestleMania: (Has Triple H cornered) See, Hunter! They have left you.

Time_To_Play_The_Game: Please don't kill me, Shawn!

Mr_WrestleMania: (Puts on Herobrine head and equips fully-enchanted diamond sword) :-)

Time_To_Play_The_Game has left the game.

Mr_WrestleMania: ?

Time_To_Play_The_Game has joined the game.

Time_To_Play_The_Game: Ha! Now I am free of you! :-D

Mr_WrestleMania: You got me there, Hunter. :-) (A few minutes pass)

Time_To_Play_The_Game: -_-

Mr_WrestleMania: Bored?

Time_To_Play_The_Game: *Nods*

Mr_WrestleMania: Want to find some squirt guns and shoot people?

Time_To_Play_The_Game: You know it! ;-)

Mr_WrestleMania has left the game. Time_To_Play_The_Game has left the game.

XXXX(Some time later)XXXX

Devils_Favorite_Demon has joined the game. Rest_In_Peace has joined the game. Not_A_Goat has joined the game.

Rest_In_Peace: *Sigh* There is nothing to do.

Devils_Favorite_Demon: Yeah. I'm so bored.

Not_A_Goat: Would you two stop yapping? I just found a mine!

Devils_Favorite_Demon: Ooh. Let's go in. (Gives everyone a diamond pickaxe)

Rest_In_Peace: I wonder what we'll find. (All enter the mine)

Paul_Bearer has joined the game.

Rest_In_Peace: OMG! I THOUGHT U WAS DEAD!

Paul_Bearer has left the game.

Not_A_Goat: It was probably just Chris Jericho playing a joke on you, 'Taker…

Raw_Is_Y2J has joined the game.

Not_A_Goat: Speak of the devil…

Raw_Is_Y2J: Daniel Bryan? Are you sure you're Not_A_Goat?

Not_A_Goat: :-( Shut up, Jericho.

Raw_Is_Y2J: Where are you guys?

Devils_Favorite_Demon: In the mine.

Rest_In_Peace: KANE! Why did you tell him where we are?

Devils_Favorite_Demon: We'll need all the help we can get to find the diamonds.

Not_A_Goat: Fair enough. Jericho, we're just inside the mine. It shouldn't take you long to find us.

Not_A_Goat: (Private message to Devils_Favorite_Demon) Unless he's just that stupid.

Devils_Favorite_Demon: (Private message to Not_A_Goat) Touché. ('Taker gets a teleport request from Y2J.)

Rest_In_Peace: (Private message to Devils_Favorite_Demon) I just got a teleport request from Jericho. Should I accept?

Devils_Favorite_Demon: (Private message to Rest_In_Peace) No. Let him find us. ('Taker declines.)

Raw_Is_Y2J: (Finds the others) There you are! I tried teleporting to Undertaker, but it must not have gone through.

Rest_In_Peace: Kane, does this game support Tombstone Piledrivers?

Devils_Favorite_Demon: I'm afraid not, 'Taker.

Raw_Is_Y2J: Why? Do you think you could put me through a table or something?

Rest_In_Peace: No, but there are these handy stone blocks to put you through. :-)

Raw_Is_Y2J has left the game.

Devils_Favorite_Demon: UNDERTAKER! You chased him off!

Paul_Bearer has joined the game.

Rest_In_Peace: Not falling for it this time, Jericho!

Paul_Bearer: :-(

Paul_Bearer has left the game.

**To be Continued…**

_Stay tuned for Cake and Diamonds: Part 2! Coming Soon!_


	3. Cake and Diamonds: Part 2

Chapter 3: Cakes and Diamonds: Part 2

**I still own nothing.**

Rest_In_Peace: (Places another torch.) *Groans* Are we there yet?

Not_A_Goat: No! Stop asking.

Rest_In_Peace: Why?

Not_A_Goat: Because if you don't stop asking, I will be forced to use the Ban Hammer on you.

Devils_Favorite_Demon: Shut up, you two! I think I see something.

Not_A_Goat: What? That speck over there?

Rest_In_Peace: What speck?

Not_A_Goat: Oops. That's a speck of dirt on my screen. Sorry.

Devils_Favorite_Demon: 'Taker, put that torch away.

Rest_In_Peace: But I just put it down. *Pouts*

Devils_Favorite_Demon: Do it or you will be banned.

Rest_In_Peace: *Grumbles* (Puts torch away)

Devils_Favorite_Demon: There, on the right of the screen. Do you see that glow? It is lava, and where there is lava, there are diamonds.

Rest_In_Peace: DIAMONDS! (Runs off toward the glow)

Devils_Favorite_Demon: UNDERTAKER! NOOOO!

Rest_In_Peace hit the ground too hard.

Not_A_Goat: ?

Devils_Favorite_Demon: I don't know what happened either. Let's go find out. (Walks carefully toward the glow.)

Not_A_Goat: (Places torch) OMG! What is that random hole?

Devils_Favorite_Demon: Chunk error.

Not_A_Goat: What is a chunk error?

Devils_Favorite_Demon: An unplanned error with the code that causes a random hole to appear. They can be dangerous.

Rest_In_Peace: I found that out the hard way. (Sends teleport request to Devils_Favorite_Demon)

Devils_Favorite_Demon: Yeah, you did. (Accepts teleport request)

Not_A_Goat: (Rest_In_Peace appears) Hey, 'Taker, did you see anything interesting on your way to death?

Rest_In_Peace: No. It was too dark.

Devils_Favorite_Demon: Let's gather stone and use our Sky Block technique.

Rest_In_Peace: What's a Sky Block?

Not_A_Goat: *Gapes at 'Taker* You don't know what Sky Block is?

Devils_Favorite_Demon: 'Taker, Sky Block is where you gather materials and expand an island. If you fall off the island, you die.

Rest_In_Peace: I guess that rule applies here too. (Gathers stone with the other two.)

Cenation_Leader has joined the game.

Not_A_Goat: (Private message to Devils_Favorite_Demon) Oh, great. He's here.

Devils_Favorite_Demon: (Private message to Not_A_Goat) I know. If we leave him alone, he'll leave.

Not_A_Goat: (Private message to Devils_Favorite_Demon) Good idea. Pass it on to 'Taker.

Devils_Favorite_Demon: (Private message to Rest_In_Peace) Ignore Mr. "Cenation" He'll leave if we don't talk to him.

Rest_In_Peace: (Private message to Devils_Favorite_Demon) Good plan, Kane. Say, can we start the bridge?

Devils_Favorite_Demon: (Private message to Rest_In_Peace) Yes. (All begin building a bridge across the chunk error.)

Cenation_Leader: Why is everyone ignoring me? :'( (More silence)

Cenation_Leader: :'(

Cenation_Leader has left the game.

Devils_Favorite_Demon: See? He left, no problem.

Rest_In_Peace: Good. Hey, we're almost there! (Places final block)

Not_A_Goat: Now, let's go find us some diamonds!

Rest_In_Peace: DIAMONDS!

Devils_Favorite_Demon: Yes, 'Taker, diamonds. Now, let's stay together and not run into any more chunk errors.

Rest_In_Peace: (Approaches lava pit) Okay, where are the diamonds?

Not_A_Goat: Over there. See, just above the lava.

Rest_In_Peace: But that's too far away. :-(

Devils_Favorite_Demon: That's the point, 'Taker. You need to work a little bit to get the diamonds. They aren't going to just give them to you.

Rest_In_Peace: But, how are we going to get them?

Not_A_Goat: We could use Sky Block technique again.

Devils_Favorite_Demon: Not a bad plan, Not_A_Goat.

Rest_In_Peace: Yeah, not baaaaaad. XD

Not_A_Goat: -_-

Devils_Favorite_Demon: -_-

Rest_In_Peace: *Looks innocent* What?

Not_A_Goat: That wasn't funny, Undertaker… -_- (Begins the path to the diamonds)

Devils_Favorite_Demon: (Punches Rest_In_Peace) Way to go, 'Taker. Now you went and hurt his feelings. :-(

Rest_In_Peace: I didn't mean to…

Devils_Favorite_Demon: Well, you did. (Punches Rest_In_Peace again) Go on, go apologize.

Rest_In_Peace: Okay, sheesh. (Walks over to Not_A_Goat) Look, I didn't mean to offend you back there. Sorry.

Not_A_Goat: It's okay, 'Taker. No harm done.

Rest_In_Peace: Really?

Not_A_Goat: NO! (Punches Rest_In_Peace into the lava)

Rest_In_Peace tried to swim in lava.

Devils_Favorite_Demon: What did you do to him, Daniel?

Not_A_Goat: Let's say I gave him what was coming to him. ;-)

Devils_Favorite_Demon: ;-) Bad sheep!

Not_A_Goat: At least I'm Not_A_Goat. :-D

Rest_In_Peace: Why did you do that?! (Sends another teleport request to Devils_Favorite_Demon)

Not_A_Goat: *Shrugs* You got what was coming to you.

Rest_In_Peace: :-(

Not_A_Goat: XD

Devils_Favorite_Demon: (Accepts 'Taker's teleport request) Remember 'Taker, one cannot kill what is already dead.

Not_A_Goat: (Reaches diamonds) Okay, guys. The path's ready. You can come over and mine the diamonds.

Rest_In_Peace: YAY! (Runs over to the diamonds and begins to mine)

Devils_Favorite_Demon: Don't hog them all, 'Taker!

Rest_In_Peace: Okay, there are six diamonds here, so we can each take two.

Not_A_Goat: Okay, I'll take the two over here. (Mines the diamonds.)

Devils_Favorite_Demon: Fine, I'll take the last two. (Mines his diamonds)

Devils_Favorite_Demon: AHH! HEROBRINE!

Rest_In_Peace: AHHH!

Rest_In_Peace has left the game.

Not_A_Goat: Is Herobrine really there?

Devils_Favorite_Demon: No. ;-)

Not_A_Goat: Let's place a chest here and hide our diamonds.

Devils_Favorite_Demon: Good plan. (Places chest and hides diamonds.)

Not_A_Goat: (Also hides diamonds) Let's go.

Not_A_Goat has left the game. Devils_Favorite_Demon has left the game.

Cenation_Leader has joined the game.

Cenation_Leader: Anyone here? (Silence)

Cenation_Leader: :'(

Cenation_Leader has left the game.

_Hmmm. How about we throw a few Superstars at a village next? That should be fun. -_- Summer vacation does things like this to me… Writing Fanfictions all day… Extreme boredom if I don't… Yeah, the total package. See you next time._


	4. Villagers Beware!

**Rose_Starre: I own nothing.**

The_Great_One has joined the game. Feed_Me_More has joined the game. Totally_Awesome has joined the game.

The_Great_One: Hello, Miz. Hello, Ryback.

Totally_Awesome: What's up, Rocky?

The_Great_One: -_- Don't call me that…

Feed_Me_More: (Sees a village) Hey, guys, I found a village!

Totally_Awesome: (Looks around eagerly) Really? Where?

Feed_Me_More: Over there, almost directly South.

Totally_Awesome: Cool! Let's go and terrorize the place! (Starts walking toward village)

The_Great_One: No. Bad Miz. You shouldn't go and terrorize those peaceful villagers for fun.

Totally_Awesome: -_- You're no fun, Rocky.

Totally_Awesome has left the game.

The_Great_One: *Shakes fist at sky* Curse you, Totally_Awesome! Curse you!

Feed_Me_More: He got you good, Rocky. :-)

The_Great_One: :-(

Feed_Me_More: O_O

Feed_Me_More has left the game.

The_Great_One: …

The_Great_One has left the game.

XXXX(Later)XXXX

For_All_Mankind has joined the game. Mysterio_6_1_9 has joined the game. RKO_Viper has joined the game.

RKO_Viper: Hey guys.

Mysterio_6_1_9: Hey.

For_All_Mankind: Hi. (Silence for a time)

RKO_Viper: (Spots the village) Ooh, look. I found a village.

For_All_Mankind: Cool. What lives in it? Aliens?

RKO_Viper: -_- No, villagers.

Mysterio_6_1_9: Well, let's go check it out. (Begins walking toward village)

For_All_Mankind: (On the way to village) What do the villagers look like?

Mysterio_6_1_9: Squidward. Wearing a brown strait jacket.

RKO_Viper: O_o You still watch SpongeBob Squarepants?

Mysterio_6_1_9: Maybe ;-)

RKO_Viper: O_O That's just weird. (All arrive at village)

For_All_Mankind: (Looks at other two players) Hey, we're here.

RKO_Viper: Would you look at that. We are here.

Mysterio_6_1_9: Aww… A baby villager. How cute.

RKO_Viper: I just got the worst mental image. O_O

For_All_Mankind: What?

RKO_Viper: *Looks sick* You don't want to know. (A minute of silence)

RKO_Viper: Please excuse me; I have to go throw up.

RKO_Viper is now AFK.

Mysterio_6_1_9: :-)

For_All_Mankind: What?

Mysterio_6_1_9: I just got an evil idea. (Spawns a bunch of villagers, then kills all but the children.)

For_All_Mankind: :-) I see where you're going with this. (Puts fence around RKO_Viper and villager children)

Mysterio_6_1_9: Wait, one last thing. (Puts RKO_Viper in Survival Mode) :-)

RKO_Viper is no longer AFK.

RKO_Viper: AHHH!

Mysterio_6_1_9: :-)

For_All_Mankind: :-)

RKO_Viper: STRIKE ME DOWN NOW!

Rest_In_Peace has joined the game.

Rest_In_Peace: Okay. (Calls lightning on RKO_Viper) (RKO_Viper is vaporized)

RKO_Viper has been struck by lightning.

Rest_In_Peace: :-)

Rest_In_Peace has left the game. RKO_Viper has left the game.

Mysterio_6_1_9: O_O

For_All_Mankind: O_O Didn't see that coming.

Mysterio_6_1_9: Me neither. (Fire from lightning strike begins to grow.)

For_All_Mankind: (Sees fire) We should go, right now.

Mysterio_6_1_9: (Also sees fire) Yeah.

For_All_Mankind has left the game. Mysterio_6_1_9 has left the game. (Village burns to the ground and surviving villagers are eaten by zombies.)

Devils_Favorite_Demon has joined the game. Not_A_Goat has joined the game. Rest_In_Peace has joined the game.

Rest_In_Peace: (Leads others to still-burning remains of village) See, children, this is what happens when a village gets struck by lightning.

Not_A_Goat: Ooh.

Devils_Favorite_Demon: What did you do, 'Taker? :-)

Rest_In_Peace: *Looks innocent* What? You didn't actually think I did this, did you?

Devils_Favorite_Demon: It was all your fault, wasn't it. ;-)

Rest_In_Peace: ;-) Maybe.

Not_A_Goat: (Spots zombies) Hey look, there are still some zombies lurking about.

Devils_Favorite_Demon: Nice touch with the zombies, 'Taker. Makes the scene look like a zombie apocalypse.

Rest_In_Peace: Uh… I didn't put those zombies there.

Not_A_Goat: Oh. (A moment of silence passes) RUN FOR IT!

Rest_In_Peace: AHHH! (Not_A_Goat and Rest_In_Peace begin to run in circles)

Devils_Favorite_Demon: You idiots! The sun's coming up. The zombies will burn to nothing in a minute.

Not_A_Goat: (Stops running) Oh. Oops. (Sun comes up and zombies burn)

Rest_In_Peace: (Also stops running) I knew that.

Not_A_Goat: Why were you running, then?

Rest_In_Peace: :-(

Devils_Favorite_Demon: Enough arguing. I'm leaving.

Devils_Favorite_Demon has left the game.

Not_A_Goat: …

Rest_In_Peace: …

Not_A_Goat has left the game. Rest_In_Peace has left the game.

Paul_Bearer has joined the game.

Paul_Bearer: :-( Dang it. He left already.

Paul_Bearer has left the game.

_-_- I don't know what to do now. I'll think of something… Ooh, I got an idea. You wait and see._


	5. Stuck: Part 1

Time_To_Play_The_Game has joined the game. Mr_WrestleMania has joined the game.

Time_To_Play_The_Game: That sure was fun.

Mr_WrestleMania: Huh?

Time_To_Play_The_Game: The squirt guns. Remember? We shot a bunch of people in the face.

Mr_WrestleMania: Oh yeah. (A minute passes) Remember The Rock's reaction?

Time_To_Play_The_Game: Best part of my day. ;-)

Mr_WrestleMania: Still can't believe he threatened to throw us in the river. XD

Time_To_Play_The_Game: Wouldn't that have been a hoot?

Mr_WrestleMania: Yeah. Makes me miss the good 'ole days.

Time_To_Play_The_Game: *Sighs* Those were good times, back when we were D-Generation X…

Mr_WrestleMania: That was the best part of my entire career.

Time_To_Play_The_Game: Really?

Mr_WrestleMania: Yeah. ;-) And if you're not down with that…

Time_To_Play_The_Game: :-D Then we got two words for ya!

Mr_WrestleMania: SUCK IT! XD

Time_To_Play_The_Game: DX RULEZ! XD

Mr_WrestleMania: YAY! (Falls down hole)

Time_To_Play_The_Game: Shawn? Where'd you go, buddy?

Mr_WrestleMania: I'm down this hole, Hunter. It's dark. D-:

Time_To_Play_The_Game: Don't worry, Shawn! I'm coming for you! (Jumps down hole)

Time_To_Play_The_Game: Whoa. It is dark down here.

Mr_WrestleMania: I tried to warn you.

Mysterio_6_1_9 has joined the game.

Time_To_Play_The_Game: Oh good, Mysterio's here.

Mr_WrestleMania: Mysterio! We're down here!

Time_To_Play_The_Game: Bring a torch!

Mysterio_6_1_9: What are you talking about? (Falls down hole)

Mr_WrestleMania: -_- Nice.

Time_To_Play_The_Game: -_- Do you at least have a torch?

Mysterio_6_1_9: Let me see… (Checks inventory) Nope. Sorry.

Time_To_Play_The_Game: So you don't prepare for if you fall down a random hole? -_-

Mysterio_6_1_9: How was I supposed to know? :-(

Mr_WrestleMania: Enough arguing, guys. We need to find another exit.

Time_To_Play_The_Game: Shawn's right. We need to find another way out.

Mysterio_6_1_9: Which way do we go?

Mr_WrestleMania: Uh… We don't even have a compass.

Time_To_Play_The_Game: -_- Really, Shawn?

Mr_WrestleMania: D-: I wasn't exactly planning on falling down a hole either!

Time_To_Play_The_Game: Now what do we do? We don't have any equipment whatsoever for cave exploration!

Not_A_Goat has joined the game.

Mr_WrestleMania: Good. More help.

Time_To_Play_The_Game: Shawn, Mysterio here wasn't much help.

Mysterio_6_1_9: :-( Hey!

Not_A_Goat: Why would you guys need my help?

Time_To_Play_The_Game: We fell down a hole and we need torches.

Mr_WrestleMania: And a compass.

Not_A_Goat: Well, I don't have either of those things.

Mysterio_6_1_9: Can't you go into creative mode or something?

Mr_WrestleMania: Why didn't I think of that? (Tries to go into Creative) Uh… Why isn't it working?

Not_A_Goat: Someone turned cheats off.

Mr_WrestleMania: Oh-

Time_To_Play_The_Game: (Interrupts Mr_WrestleMania) PG, Shawn!

Mr_WrestleMania: Pineapples!

Not_A_Goat: Pineapples? O_o

Mr_WrestleMania: What? It was the first thing to come to mind.

Mysterio_6_1_9: Awkward…

Mr_WrestleMania: Anyway, How do we get light?

Not_A_Goat: I'll get Kane and 'Taker. They might know what to do.

Not_A_Goat is now AFK.

Mysterio_6_1_9: -_- Great. Now Undertaker will fry us with lightning.

Time_To_Play_The_Game: O_O Why would he do that?

Mysterio_6_1_9: He did it to Randy some time ago.

Mr_WrestleMania: Great. DX

Not_A_Goat is no longer AFK.

Not_A_Goat: Okay, they're on their way.

Mr_WrestleMania: -_- Fantastic.

Not_A_Goat: What?

Mysterio_6_1_9: I saw Undertaker fry Randy with lightning about an hour ago.

Not_A_Goat: So it was him. :-(

Time_To_Play_The_Game: What do you mean?

Not_A_Goat: He had me believing he didn't set that village on fire. That jerk. :-(

Rest_In_Peace has joined the game. Devils_Favorite_Demon has joined the game.

Rest_In_Peace: You were saying, goat?

Not_A_Goat: :-( Shut up, 'Taker.

Devils_Favorite_Demon: Guys, we have a problem here. Let's not get angry at each other.

Rest_In_Peace: You're one to talk.

Devils_Favorite_Demon: 'Taker…

Rest_In_Peace: :-)

Time_To_Play_The_Game: Ahem. If you three are done arguing, we're still stuck.

Devils_Favorite_Demon: Exactly. So, what's the plan?

Rest_In_Peace: I have an idea.

Mr_WrestleMania: What is it?

Rest_In_Peace: You'll see :-)

Mysterio_6_1_9: Oh dear.

Not_A_Goat: 'Taker, I wouldn't.

Rest_In_Peace: Maybe you wouldn't. But that doesn't mean I won't. (Calls lightning down hole)

Mr_WrestleMania: (Is almost struck by lightning) AHH! (Fire lights up cave) Oh, that works.

Time_To_Play_The_Game: I thought I'd never say this… Thanks 'Taker!

Rest_In_Peace: May God have mercy on your soul… :-)

Rest_In_Peace has left the game.

Mr_WrestleMania: O_o What was that all about?

Devils_Favorite_Demon: Who knows? He does that a lot.

Not_A_Goat: Well, our work here is done.

Mysterio_6_1_9: Wait! What about the compass?

Not_A_Goat: Oh yeah. Kane, do you have a compass?

Devils_Favorite_Demon: Why would that matter?

Time_To_Play_The_Game: We need to find another exit to this mine. A compass would definitely be nice.

Devils_Favorite_Demon: Fine, here. (Throws compass down the hole)

Mr_WrestleMania: (Picks up compass) Thanks!

Devils_Favorite_Demon: No problem.

Devils_Favorite_Demon has left the game. Not_A_Goat has left the game.

Mr_WrestleMania: Okay! Let's get hiking!

Mysterio_6_1_9: Wait. Let me get our light source.

Time_To_Play_The_Game: Wait! Don't! (Mysterio_6_1_9 mines stone block under fire) -_- Or don't listen to me. It's not like that won't hinder our progress or anything.

Mr_WrestleMania: D-: Now its dark again!

Time_To_Play_The_Game: (Turns toward Mysterio_6_1_9) :-(

Mysterio_6_1_9: Sorry, I thought it would come with us. D-:

Time_To_Play_The_Game: Well, it doesn't. Now we have to navigate in the dark.

Mr_WrestleMania: All thanks to you. :-(

Mysterio_6_1_9: )-:

Mr_WrestleMania: Your emoticon is backwards.

Mysterio_6_1_9: I know.

Time_To_Play_The_Game: To be continued!

Mr_WrestleMania: Who are you talking to?

Time_To_Play_The_Game: The reader.

Mr_WrestleMania: Oh. Hi, reader! I'm Shawn Michaels!

Time_To_Play_The_Game: -_- Shawn, I think they know that.

Mr_WrestleMania: But I wanted to tell them. :-(

Time_To_Play_The_Game: Just shut up.


End file.
